


Make Some Noise

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, grace!kink, jealous!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: When Dean and the reader begin reminiscing about old cases, Gadreel has a difficult time understanding the anger and resentment he feels.





	Make Some Noise

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by anon: Hey! Since you love writing Gadreel stories, what about an angsty one? Idk over possessive & jealous Gad but low key self conscious and afraid of loosing his ‘light’ ;)? xxx

“Oh come on, that was one time!”

“One time, Winchester? Uh, try three,” you corrected with a laugh, Sam nodding in agreement.

“What? No way.”

“Yes way; there was the vampire nest in Washington, the rugaru case in Tennessee, and the shifter in New Mexico. Three times I had to pull your ass out of the line of fire, count ‘em.”

Dean, clearly searching his memory for the cases in question, said, “Well…New Mexico shouldn’t count.”

Two more men appeared at your booth before you could say anything. Distracted from your argument for the moment, you smiled up at Gadreel, sliding over so he could take the seat next to you while Cas crowded in beside the Winchesters. Leaning forward, you gave your angel a quick peck on the cheek, grinning at the faint blush that washed over him; public displays of affection usually left Gadreel a little flustered, no matter how he tried to hide it.

Turning back to the conversation, you asked, “And why exactly doesn’t New Mexico count?”

“Because,” Dean blustered, “she never even made it over to me, that’s why. Hell, for all I know, there never was another woman and you were just looking for an excuse to drape yourself over me…not that I can blame you.”

“Oh please, Winchester, get over yourself,” you scoffed, not noticing the way Gadreel stiffened beside you, the smile sliding from his face as he eyed you and Dean.

“It seems we have missed something.”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, I was just reminding Dean of all the times I had to save his ass from some overzealous cougars while on a case by pretending to be his girlfriend. And New Mexico totally counts.”

“You…pretended to be lovers?”

Blinking in surprise at the tightness in his voice, you nodded slowly. “I guess. Nothing happened though.”

“Well,” Dean cut in with a shit eating grin, “I wouldn’t say ‘nothing’. The way I remember it, that woman in Tennessee started a bar fight when you kissed me.”

This time there was no missing the way Gadreel’s eyes narrowed at Dean’s words. A scowl crossed his face, his nostrils flaring in irritation. “…I see.”

Swallowing back your own growl of irritation at Dean’s goading, you put in slyly, “Really- that’s all you remember? Because the way I remember it, you got knocked flat on your ass in that bar fight. Me and Sam had to drag you out of there before the cops came, all because you let a sixty year old woman lay you out.”

“She jumped on me from behind,” Dean defended, “and knocked me over the head with a beer bottle- I had to get stitches cuz of her!”

“Sure, Dean, whatever you say.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, pouting as he took a long pull from his beer.

The conversation soon moved to other topics, booze and laughter flowing freely. But as the evening wore on, you noticed that Gadreel was acting out of the ordinary. It began innocently enough when he draped an arm across your shoulders, tugging you closer to his side. Though unusual, you didn’t think anything of it, simply leaning into his warmth. However, that’s when things began to escalate.

Sheltered from view beneath the table, your legs twitched at the brush of something soft against your calf. Glancing down to see nothing, you shrugged it off as your imagination. It was harder to convince yourself when it happened a second time, and then a third, moving its way up your leg with each pass. By the time the feather light touch reached your knees, you had a sneaking suspicion of what it could be.

Stealing a look at the angel beside you, his attention glued to whatever Cas was saying, Gadreel looked the picture of innocence. You, however, weren’t fooled for a moment, especially when what had to be his grace swept across your thighs, sending a shiver down your spine. Trying not to squirm in your seat, your breath hitched when grace nudged your thighs apart, curling and coiling into the growing heat at your center.

Unhindered by your clothes, the first caress of grace along your entrance had you stifling a gasp, taking a hurried sip of beer before anyone noticed your reaction. Gadreel didn’t so much as look at you, though the arm draped over your shoulders tightened its grip to hold you in place. You shifted next to him as another wash of grace slid over your folds, the touch of it much more firm this time. It was as though he was stroking you with his fingers, grace wiggling past the slippery folds of your pussy and dipping into your channel.

Try as you might to act as though nothing was happening, there was no controlling the way your hips tilted into the phantom touch, chasing after his grace. Pulse racing, you spread your legs wider to grant better access, panties growing slick with your arousal. But Gadreel had other ideas. He ignored the blatant invitation, keeping the touch of his grace light, just enough to tease and torment, but not give any kind of relief.

“You feeling okay?”

Jerked back into the moment by Sam’s question, you nodded a little too vigorously, desperately trying to ignore the pressure between your legs. “Yeah, I- I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look a little…flustered.”

“Probably too much beer,” you said, thinking fast lest they grow suspicious. “I think I’m gonna head back to the motel actually.”

“I will go with you, my light,” Gadreel spoke up; you were quite sure none of the others noticed the naked hunger in his eyes. “So that I may be there should you require anything.”

“Of- of course,” you managed to get out, choking back a moan when grace suddenly thrust into you, hard and fast. “Let’s get out of here. Now.”

You barely paid any attention as Gadreel made the goodbyes for both of you, though you swore you heard Dean mutter something about ‘freaky angel foreplay’ under his breath. It hardly mattered; beelining for the door, you tumbled out into the cool night air, chest heaving as you tried to calm your racing heart. Gadreel was hot on your heels, gripping firmly onto your arm as he led you down a side alley.

Hidden from sight, Gadreel let the innocent act slide, pulling you flush against him and taking your mouth in a fierce kiss. His lips molded to your own, stealing the very breath from your lungs as his tongue thrust into your mouth. This was a kiss to dominate and lay claim, so unlike the more languid and gentle kisses you were used to. Cupping the back of your head in an unyielding grip, he held you still, swallowing down every whimper and moan.

The world tilted on its axis, the air filled with the sound of cloth flapping in the breeze. Pulling away for much needed breath, you saw that he’d flown you into your motel room, too impatient to bother with the door. Gadreel didn’t let your attention wander for long, drawing you into another passionate kiss. Nibbling on your lower lip, he sucked your tongue into his mouth, groaning at the taste of you. Restless hands tugged at your clothes, shoving your jacket aside, plucking at your shirt. The hard bulge in his jeans rocked against your core, his grace returning to tease your wet heat.

“Gad, babe, wait a second,” you gasped into his mouth, managing to wiggle free of his grasp. Panting, you held up a hand when he moved to take you in his arms again, halting him in his tracks. Licking at your kiss swollen lips, you said, “Not that I’m not totally on board with this, but what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all night.”

“I’m unsure what you mean, my love,” he replied, voice husky with hunger. “Is it so unusual that I would desire you, ache for you? I do not believe so.”

“You know that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about that whole scene at the bar with the guys; first you practically drag me into your lap, then the whole teasing me with your grace…that’s not like you. What gives?”

Gadreel floundered for a response, clearly at a loss for words. “I- I don’t know. I find myself overcome with the urge to touch you, to taste you, and hear you call out for me. To show you pleasure that no other can.”

Unable to hold back a little whimper at his declaration, you struggled to think past the need curling in your belly. Something about his tone was off, a certain possessiveness you weren’t used to. Thinking back on the evening, and when his behavior started to change, your eyes went wide with realization. “Gad, is this about Dean? The cases that I worked with him before, and the pretending to be dating?”

Bingo. Jealousy flaired to life in his eyes before he had a chance to stifle his reaction. “I…”

Moving closer, you took his face between your hands, forcing him to meet your gaze. “Baby, there’s nothing for you to be jealous of. Those cases were years ago, and besides, I’ve never felt that way about Dean. When I pretended to be his girlfriend, it was just as a favor to a friend, a way to get some horny older women to leave him alone when he didn’t want their attention- it meant nothing.”

“I know,” he mumbled, shame creeping into his expression, “It makes me…uneasy, to know that others have held you as I do. No, not uneasy; it makes me angry and envious, a tightness in my chest that I don’t understand.”

Your poor angel had no idea what was happening to him, let alone how to process it. “That feeling of tightness and anger is jealousy, Gadreel.”

“I don’t care for it,” he said plaintively, leaning into your touch.

“Not many people do.”

“Is it…common, in human relationships?”

You contemplated your answer. “Well, it’s not  _uncommon_ ; I think most relationships experience it at least once. But I hope you know you can trust me, Gad- there’s no one else I want but you.”

“I do trust you, my light, truly.”

“I know you do, angel,” you reassured him, smiling at the earnest expression on his face. “Just like I trust you even when some witness is throwing themselves at you while working a case.”

“And I shall strive everyday to be worthy of that trust,” he vowed.

Leaning forward to place a slow, lingering kiss on his lips, it wasn’t long before the earlier passion and hunger got the better of you. Breaking away only to shed your jacket and shirt, you ached to have your angel inside you. Gadreel was faring no better; tossing his jacket to the floor; he didn’t bother with the buttons on his shirt, sending them flying in all directions as the thick material shredded under his impatient fingers. Somehow you both managed to toe off your boots and socks before Gadreel picked you up and tossed you onto the bed.

Bouncing on the firm mattress, Gadreel was on you in an instant, ripping your jeans down your legs with a grunt, taking your panties with them. Unclasping your bra with fingers that shook with eagerness, you sprawled naked across the bed, reaching anxiously for your angel. Gadreel, however, ducked out of your reach, half dressed and eyes blown wide with lust. Keening low in your throat, you watched him drop to his knees, curling his hands around your thighs and jerking you to the edge of the bed.

Hooking your legs over his shoulders, he buried his face between your legs with a groan of satisfaction. A cry tore from your lips at the feel of warm, pliant tongue lapping hungrily at your folds. He pinned your hips down, unabashedly using his divine strength to keep you still while he licked his way into your channel. The lewd squelch of his tongue fucking into you was audible even over the mewling whines and needy moans spilling freely from your throat. Some tiny portion of your mind still capable of rational thought reminded you of the thinness of the motel walls; clutching at the itchy motel comforter, you bit down on your lip, desperately trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

Gadreel was having none of it. Peeking down the length of your body to see those stormy green eyes locked on your face, you watched him lick his way up your slit, a flash of pink your only warning. Wrapping his lips around your clit, he suckled at the swollen bud, his attention unwavering as you bucked and writhed beneath him, crying out his name. After that, there was no hope of keeping quiet, your sighs and groans echoing throughout the room.

Your angel feasted on you like a man starved, swallowing down your slick with gusto, nearly as loud as you were. Losing yourself in the pleasure mounting in your belly, the rest of the world fell away. Nothing else mattered- not hunting, not the scratchy comforter on your naked skin, not Heaven or Hell or anything in between. All that mattered was the heat of his breath fanning over your soaked curls, that angelic tongue working wickedly at your pussy. All that mattered were those strong arms holding you open, his faint stubble prickly against your inner thighs. All that mattered was Gadreel.

Your orgasm crashed over you like a wave, your back bowing off the bed, thighs shaking in his grip. A strangled moan escaped you, ecstasy flooding your system as Gadreel’s unrelenting tongue continued to push you higher. Grace latched onto your heaving breasts, fondling the soft mounds, suckling at your pebbled nipples. A thick tendril of grace thrust into your empty cunt, ruthlessly fucking into you.

You keened out his name, craving more even as your overstimulated body begged for reprieve. Gadreel, ever eager to oblige, focused his grace on that special spot inside you, massaging it relentlessly. Circling your aching clit with the tip of his tongue, he sucked it into his mouth, sending you flying to a second release. Pleasure swamped you, overloading your senses; the edges of your vision went white, a high pitched ringing in your ears the last thing you were aware of before the world went dark.

You had no idea how long you’d been out when the sound of pounding on the door roused you. Forcing your eyes open, you saw Gadreel standing at the doorway, his jeans hastily buttoned and naked back on display. Low murmurs cut through the haze clouding your mind, Dean’s voice thick with irritation- apparently you’d been out for quite a while.

“…fail to understand why you are upset, Dean- I have already apologized for the noise.”

“Apology or not, the two of you need to keep it the hell down; these walls ain’t that thick, dude, and we can hear you in our room clear across the damn motel! And put on a friggin’ shirt when you answer the door, wouldja!”

“Very well, I shall strive to remember your advice in the future,” Gadreel answered with thinly veiled impatience. “Did you require anything else? I am rather busy at the moment.”

Dean groaned in disgust. “Look, just try to be a little quieter before someone calls management, alright?”

With Dean standing just outside the door, you were all too aware of your nudity and scoot your way up the bed with limbs that felt like jello. Leaning against the headboard, you held back incredulous laughter; never before had any of your previous lovers made you actually _blackout_  from sex.

You listened to the disgruntled hunter stomp away, muttering under his breath the whole time. Locking the door decisively behind him, Gadreel turned, the annoyed look on his face melting away when he saw you were awake. The smirk he gave you was full of masculine pride, growing wider when you beckoned him closer. Making his way over to the bed, a wash of grace soothed the lingering ache in your limbs, leaving you more than ready for the next round.

Rising up to your knees, you hooked your fingers through his belt loops and tugged him flush against your naked form. His hands landed heavily on your hips, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles into your skin. Mischief danced in his eyes, as well as barely suppressed hunger.

“I am relieved to see you awake, my light. I was concerned when you passed out.”

“Yeah right,” you playfully chastised, “I’ll just bet you were. You did that on purpose to prove a point, didn’t you.”

He didn’t look remotely sorry. “This is true. I told you earlier, my love, I wished to show you pleasure the likes of which no other ever could…I believe I have done so, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You know that you have,” you admitted, his pleased grin growing impossibly wider.

“Yes, and everyone else knows it as well.”

Laughing outright, you let him pull you into a thorough kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. While he was distracted, your hands wandered to the fly of his jeans, popping the button free and carefully easing the zipper over his erection. He groaned into your mouth when you slipped a hand inside, wrapping your fingers around the hard length of him. Pulling away, you nudged the denim down his thighs, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

“You’ve taken care of me, Gad. Now it’s time to let me take care of you.”


End file.
